


Put a Spell on You

by RachaelBmine



Series: Kuroko's A/B/O verse [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha!Aomine, Alpha!Kagami, Alpha!Kuroko, Alpha/Alpha Relationship, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst with a Happy Ending, Annoying Kise, Biting, Claiming Bites, Hinted anal sex, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Omega!Kise, Scenting without permision, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachaelBmine/pseuds/RachaelBmine
Summary: Kagami Taiga and Aomine Daiki have been rivals since high school and are alphas. Now that they go to the same college, live in the same dorm, and challenge each other to street ball everyday, how will their relationship change?Also, I suck at summaries.





	1. Put a Spell on You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first KnB fic ever!! I am really happy with it but ConCrit is always welcome! Also, kudos and comments = LOVE so govern yourselves accordingly. ;) No Beta, so forgive any mistakes!
> 
>  
> 
> I don't own KnB or the characters, I just wanted to play with them for a bit.
> 
>  
> 
> For a play list see end notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Put a Spell on You  
> -Nina Simone
> 
> See end notes for full list of songs.

  
**Friday**

Kagami dropped his bag to the floor and sat behind the inadequately sized desk. He was in his customary seat at the back of the classroom and turned to stare out of the window. English 101 was so troublesome for him, but he knew he would get an A and that would boost his grades for the semester. He stared out at the pale blue sky with its cottony white clouds drifting here and there. Spring was his favorite season, warm but not hot, perfect for shooting some hoops. _I wonder what Aomine would say to a short game during break._ He thought idly. 

“Kagami-kun?”

Kagami jerked in his seat at the sudden sound of his name very close to his face. He met Kuroko’s wide blue eyes in front of him and blew out a long breath. His friend’s low presence became less effective when he went Alpha, but Kuroko still had the amazing ability to sneak up on you when you least expected it. 

“Let me guess, you were there the entire time?” he deadpanned sarcastically.

“Kagami-kun is right,” His blue haired friend replied. He also lifted his head and sniffed the air a few times. 

“Kagami-kun, were you with Aomine-kun this morning?”

“No, haven’t seen that loser since yesterday,” Kagami sucked his teeth at the thought of seeing Aomine before bed and first thing in the morning. 

“Kagami-kun smells a lot like Aomine-kun…” emotionless blue eyes just barely giving away his desire to say more. “Would Kagami-kun… like to talk about something?”

“No.” Kagami spat, heat creeping up his neck and reddening his cheeks. He turned and looked out the window again. He sniffed his shirt and cursed himself for skipping his customary second shower this morning. For the past few weeks, this is what it has taken to get the smell of Aomine off of his skin. They practice together almost daily and they often play on the weekends so maybe Aomine’s sweat was just heavy with scent.

_He couldn’t possibly be scenting me because we’re both Alphas... Right?_

He could feel Kuroko’s eyes boring into the side of his face and he schooled his expression into one of carelessness. That was until that 6’2”, blonde bundle of excitement burst through the door and literally threw himself over Kuroko’s back. 

“Kurokocchiiiii,” the whine made Kagami involuntarily cringe, like fingernails scraping over a chalkboard would. 

“Yes, Kise-kun.”

“You didn’t come get me this morning, Tetsu-cchi,” the pitch of the whine wound down into a pout. 

“Baka,” Kagami said, watching the Omega squat in front of his incredibly short boyfriend who was patting him on his head. As always Kise smelled unbearably good, like expensive damper cologne, vanilla, and a field of red clover. Kise always used damper cologne because Kuroko had not claimed him yet, a fact that always made Kagami chuckle under his breath, and drove Kise insane. 

“Kagamicchi, where is Aominicchi? Was he just here?” Kise asked as he turned his attention to Kagami.

Tsk. This shit again. Kagami turned his attention back to the window without so much as an answer and stared at the clouds.

Kise frowned and looked back at Kuroko who leaned in and whispered in Kise’s ear. His golden eyes went wide and he scooted into the seat in front of Kuroko. Kagami continued to look out the window pretending he didn’t notice. 

Just as the professor walked into the door, his phone alerted him of a text message he’s just received.

\----

**[BING]**

**3:10 pm, From: Aomine**  
**Subject: Tomorrow**  
oi, bakagami! tomorrow morn, court near the Maji Burger, @ 10 

**3:14 pm, Re:**  
**Subject: Tomorrow**  
thanks for the reminder - we’ve only been doing this since we were second years 

**[BING]**

**3:18 pm, From: Aomine**  
**Subject: Tomorrow**  
Just don’t be late smartass, and bring your A game, I need to blow off some steam. ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ ****

**3:27 pm, Re:**  
**Subject: Tomorrow**  
You could have told me this tonight, Aho. At the dorm. Where we both live.

\----

Kagami, slapped his phone closed and pulled out his notes for the day's lesson. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically the music I listened to while I wrote this fic. I love all these songs and I hope they add some fun to the chapters as you read. Also, the titles are the song names but they are not entirely connected to the story itself.
> 
>  
> 
> *Music*  
> 1.Put a spell on you  
> Nina Simone
> 
> 2\. Sex on Fire  
> Kings of Leon
> 
> 3\. Gold  
> Andra Day
> 
> 4\. IV. Sweatpants  
> Childish Gambino
> 
> 5\. Take Your Time  
> Sam Hunt 
> 
> 6\. Gimme Chocolate  
> Babymetal
> 
> 7\. That’s What I Like  
> Bruno Mars


	2. Sex on Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine is a dick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex on Fire  
> \- Kings of Leon

  
**Saturday**

Aomine looked at the sky above, the clouds wispy and the birds circling carelessly. The paved court below him warmed his back while a breeze blew over his long frame. He had already warmed up waiting for Kagami and now he lay there, his head resting on his hands, completely zoned out. _Bakagami_ , he thought to himself, _late again, probably still in the mirror trying to get his hair gel just right._ The thought made him snicker to himself, a devious smirk on his lips.

Aomine Daiki had been in a rivalry with Kagami Taiga since they were first years in high school. This rivalry had at some point morphed into a friendship over the years. Soon the two were playing street ball together as often as they could without Riko and Momoi chewing them out. This friendship, however, had absolutely nothing to do with them both choosing the same university to attend after graduation, as Satsuki always loved to imply. They had only been in school for about a month but the two had already fallen into their old routine of going head to head on the weekends. Only now they were on the same college team and stayed in the same college dorm for athletes, essentially seeing each other everyday. 

The blunette heard the familiar pat of a basketball against the court at little ways away and rolled to his side to confirm what he already knew. 

“Oi, Bakagami! You’re late again!” he attempted to say nastily, though it only came out sounding only slightly annoyed.

Kagami ignored him completely and continued his dribble towards the hoop, shooting it lazily. Aomine jumped up from his resting place and sprinted forward, smacking the ball away. Kagami smirked at his friend who always wanted to challenge him, no matter what. That would have to wait though. 

“Aomine,” he hesitated as he caught the ball that was chucked back in his direction. “Neh, jerkface, listen!”

Aomine stopped at this outburst and looked at Kagami. This had better be important. Kagami pulled two cotton wristbands from his shorts pocket and tossed them at Aomine. 

“Wear those while we play.”

“Like hell,” Aomine scoffed and tossed the bands to the sideline.

Kagami rubbed his eyes impatiently, he knew this would happen, but he had hoped… Who was he kidding? Aomine will be Aomine no matter what the situation. 

“Baka- you have to Aho!” Aomine just frowned at the insult. “You- you’ve been scenting me…” Kagami finished with barely a mumble, face flushed. 

There was a few seconds of silence before Aomine was on his knees, body wrecked with laughter at the ridiculousness of the situation. Scenting him? Alphas don’t scent Alphas, Alphas scent their chosen Omega. This was it, Kagami had finally lost it and as soon as Aomine could catch his breath he would let him know that. Kagami was probably glaring at the back of his head, watching his shoulders shake, and hearing his breath hitch with each fit of laughter. 

“I always…. th- thought…. you were an- an idiot, Kagami. Bu- but this, this just shows that you - you’ve completely lost it!” the young man tried to compose himself as he spoke. 

“Seriously Aho, I have to shower twice after practice because of you, and the guys won’t go one on one with me-”

“‘Cause they’re scared shitless-” Aomine interjected. 

“Yea, they're scared to get close to me because everyday I smell like you’ve just…”

“Just what?” Aomine’s eyes narrowed dangerously. 

“Just… Just wear the wristbands!” Kagami yelled. 

“I’m not wearing any fucking wristbands, Taiga.” the aggression seeped through his calm tone unchecked, and a hot wave of his aura made Kagami take a step back. 

He didn’t fight it, what would be the point? Once Aomine Daiki had made up his mind about something, there was no changing it. So he just shoved the ball into Aomine’s chest and ran down court. 

That afternoon Kagami played with everything he had, pouring all of his frustration into the kind of aggressive play Aomine lived for. He took home three losses, as usual, but afterward he was so exhausted that he was unable to be angry about how much he smelled of Aomine’s scent. He grabbed his bag wordlessly and left his companion on the court, breathless, but grinning all the same. 

After a moment Aomine looked down at his shaking hands, the adrenaline and pure ecstasy that only came when he was playing Kagami was still rushing through his body. 

_I need to piss him off more often_ , he thought to himself. His smile slowly faded when he noticed the shine across the brown skin of his wrists. 

_Oh..._


	3. Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine pouts, Kagami ignores him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gold  
> -Andra Day

  
**Saturday Afternoon**

**[BING]**

**4:58 pm, From: Aomine**   
**Subject: Dinner**  
Neh, Kagami, did you eat yet? 

**[BING]**

**5:15 pm, From: Aomine**  
**Subject: Dinner**  
Oi, I didn’t know you’d be this pissed off... 

**[BING]**

**5:28 pm, From: Aomine**  
**Subject: Dinner**  
Kaaaagami~ don’t be pissy man. What’s for dinner tonight? What about your curry? *so good* 

**5:30 pm, Re:**  
**Subject: Dinner**  
Eeeh? I don’t know what I am cooking for myself for dinner, Aomine. Maybe you should learn to feed yourself. 

**[BING]**

**5:31 pm, From: Aomine**  
**Subject: Eeeh?**  
Baka, why would I do that when your cooking is so good? ≖‿≖ 

**[BING]**

**5:40 pm, From: Aomine**  
**Subject: Eeeh?**  
‘︿’ 

**5:54 pm, Re:**  
**Subject: Eeeh?**  
… curry tonight. 7pm.


	4. Sweatpants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys make up... kinda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IV. Sweatpants  
> -Childish Gambino

  
**Saturday Night**

Kagami moved around the community kitchen in the athletics dorm with a practiced grace. The aroma of his curry drifted down every hall and out of every window in the vicinity and it brought with it the usual crowd of large hungry males that lived in the dorm. The crowd went about playing games, watching TV, and otherwise pretending not to drool over the delicious scent that was being created. Aomine leaned back casually against the counter nearest the cooktop Kagami was working at, a small smirk across his lips. 

He could tell that Kagami, as usual, was completely blind to the posturing and frothing mouths of the Alphas in the room. Not that it mattered, his own aura and scent gave them a fifteen foot radius, keeping those dribbling idiots at bay. 

He glanced over at the redhead next to him. Kagami was wearing a cotton black tank that stretched over the muscles of his back, and his grey sweat pants that always seemed to ride low on his hips… his hips. Aomine pulled his eyes back up to a more neutral zone. Kagami’s voice interrupted his thoughts, instructing him to open the rice cooker and spoon rice onto their plates. He did as he was told. He was eating Kagami's delicious food for free, and was the envy of every guy on the first and second floors of their dorm. What more could he ask for?

They cleaned up the cooking area together before heading up the steps to Aomine’s room. Aomine liked his roommate because he was a local, which meant he rarely ever slept in the dorm, giving Aomine the room to himself. They both crashed down onto the bed and tucked directly into the food on their plates. Aomine moaned loudly each time he spooned the curry into his mouth but the room was silent otherwise. 

“Oi, what’s wrong with you?” Aomine asked around a mouthful of food. Kagami seemed to be eating slower than normal today which was just, wrong. The redhead sat his spoon on his plate. 

_Shit._

“Aomine… look about what we talked about at the court. You’ve gotta stop doing it.” he cleared his throat. 

“S'bullshit, Kagami, you know it.”

“Aho- You scented me three times when we were down in the kitchen.” 

Aomine stared at him for a moment, chewing his food, and tossing about the idea of him staking claim on Kagami. 

“And if I did?” he questioned, looking at Kagami sitting across from him with narrowed eyes.  


Suddenly Kagami was choking on his food, coughing and sputtering out words that weren’t quite intelligible. Aomine had asked the question as an afterthought, not even really meaning for it to be answered. He rubbed the back of his neck and felt his cheeks heat to an uncomfortable level. Kagami stood up from the bed abruptly. 

“Aomine, this is not a joke. Stop treating me like I’m some fucking Omega! I am as much an Alpha as you.” 

The heat that radiated off of Kagami’s body left a trail as the young man flung the door open and made a beeline for the stairwell. Aomine sat his food down gently and stalked after him. 

“Taiga, slow down,” Aomine growled. 

The redhead was ten feet ahead of him moving quite nimbly through the crowded hall for someone of his size. Guys leaned out of their doorways, and loitered in the hall watching him chase after Kagami. His aura crackled in the air making a few onlookers scurry back into the safety of their rooms. 

“Taiga, stop,” he was nearly raising his voice now, furious with himself for actually chasing after the idiot. Kagami had just flung the door to the stairs open when Aomine caught up with him. In a single movement he had Kagami pinned against the wall in the stairwell landing, with an arm against his throat. Instinctively, Kagami reached up to grab that arm and Aomine shoved him against the wall again.

“Taiga… I asked you to stop, but you never fucking listen,” he could feel Kagami’s quick breaths on his face, the heat of his aura pouring from him now, filling the small space. It mixed with the crackle of his own aura and it made him lightheaded. He licked his lips.

“I ‘treat you like an Omega’? Have you seen how I treat Omegas, Taiga? How I react to their whimpering and their neediness?” he paused to breathe deeply. “You never even answered my question.”

He watched Kagami’s face lose every bit of anger and Alpha intimidation it had previously held. He watched as confusion flickered behind those red eyes. Baka. Sometimes Kagami needed things spelled out for him. Aomine moved his arm and took a step back from Kagami, giving him freedom to move.

“D- do you hear yourself? I am a Alpha, Aomine!”

“What’s your point? It seems to me like you’re just scared you’d get that Alpha pride of yours hurt.”

“Fuck you Daiki,” Kagami replied weakly. 

The hurt in his eyes revealing the truth. He was afraid; afraid of what people would say and how they would reject him as an Alpha. Aomine knew what would happen too and felt like shit for throwing that fear in Kagami’s face. He opened his mouth to speak but Kagami was already taking the stairs two at a time.


	5. Take Your Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami swerves | Aomine gets drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take Your Time  
> -Sam Hunt

  
**Monday**

**[BING]**  


**3:22 pm, From: Aomine**  
**Subject: yo**  
We need to talk after practice. Obviously. 

**[BING]**

**5:00 pm , From: Aomine**  
**Subject: what the hell**  
Why did you leave the gym so fast? 

  
**Tuesday**

**[BING]**

**5:12 pm , From: Aomine**  
**Subject: what the hell**  
You can’t avoid me forever Bakagami. 

  
**Wednesday**

**[BING]**

**9:15 am, From: Aomine**  
**Subject: at the door**  
Kagami step out of class for a minute 

**[BING]**

**9:25 am, From: Aomine**  
**Subject: at the door**  
You just looked at me Taiga. You’re being ridiculous. Come out here. 

**[BING]**

**9:30 am, From: Aomine**  
**Subject: at the door**  
I’ll be back at break. Be available. 

**[BING]**

**1:00 pm , From: Aomine**  
**Subject: what the hell**  
Kuroko said you left early. This has gone on long enough. 

**[BING]**

**10:35 pm , From: Aomine**  
**Subject:**  
You’re not in your room Taiga. If u were I would know. Where are you? Do not make me hunt you down! 

**[BING]**

**11:42 pm , From: Aomine**  
**Subject:**  
Oi, asshole. ur out there fucking around, eh? U sniff out the first heated O ready for a knot? how does it feel to only be wanted for your cock? 

  
**Thursday**

**[BING]**

**12:07 am, From: Aomine**  
**Subject:**  
HA~ ur acting like I really want u taiga. why would Iwant u, an alpha? I could take any omega I want. 

**[BING]**

**2:31 am , From: Aomine**  
**Subject:**  
Neh, taiga…


	6. Gimme Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #fightclub

  
**One Week Later**

Kagami jumped effortlessly into the air and slammed the ball through the hoop for the final point. Laughter and cheers from the crowd on the sideline echoed around the court. Kagami’s team had just crushed their opponent for the second time that afternoon and were high fiving each other when he heard the words slide from one of his opponent’s mouth. 

_Did he just say what I think he said?_

That disgusting slur was never hurled at any Alpha without severe consequences. Kagami turned around slowly to face the guy that had just ran his mouth, the basketball tucked between his hand and his hip. The two guys that Kagami had picked up for this lousy 3-on-3 took a few steps away from him. Kuroko wasn’t here to stop him this time but he liked to think that he had matured from the hot headed first year he was back at Seirin. So he asked that sore losing asshole to clarify himself first.

“What the fuck did you just say to me, asshole?”

“Eeeeh? Are you deaf? We know you’ve been bending over for Aomine Daiki, and I said I’m not losing to some bastard tucktail-”

Kagami’s fist connected with the corner of the man’s chin and sent him spinning to the ground. Steam rose from Kagami’s red hair as he stood looking down at the limp form before him, knowing full well that he should relax because he could get expelled from school if he went any further. The guy came to and grabbed his chin, face twisted in pain.

“Well, get him!” The man spat at his entourage. 

The two men that had teamed with Kagami in their match just moments ago grabbed his arms in an attempt to restrict his movements but the man was already seeing red. He yanked the two forward leaving them sprawled out on the cement and allowed his fist to meet the flesh of one of their noses. The two remaining guys from the losers team charged forward and suddenly threw themselves to the left of where Kagami stood. They hit the ground with an yelp. Kagami stood transfixed, unsure of what had happened, as everything moved in slow motion. He had someone’s shirt gripped in his fist as he watched a flash of blue fly through the air right after the two guys that were sprawled out on the court. Aomine landed atop the two and punched them relentlessly, over and over, egged on by their failed attempts to fight back.

“Aaah? What's that you bastards? Going five against one, eh?”

“No, it was Hide-san!”

“Oi, take responsibility!”

“No, please, Aomine-sempai!”

Aomine screamed at the two men below him who obviously had been dragged into this mess by their jerkwad Alpha leader. Kagami shoved the third bloody nosed guy down to the ground and ran over to stop Aomine’s assault on the defeated men. Dragging him away from the court was harder than the actual fight had been. He was like a wild animal, struggling and hurling threats of what he would do if he ever saw them on the court again.

xXx

Aomine collapsed onto the bed when his support gave way beneath him. The cut above his eye started bleeding again as he frowned over at Kagami who had just slumped down next to him. He was starting to feel dull pulses of pain but they were still dampened by the adrenaline that flowed through his veins. Kagami’s eye was already darkening and a little swollen from the barely dodged punch he had received just an hour ago. 

_Taiga. Taiga was so cute out there._

Aomine watched as Kagami rested his head against the wall and closed his eyes. Sweat was beading and dripping down his neck and it had caught the attention of Aomine’s blue eyes. He was unsure of why his throat suddenly went dry and his tongue felt like sandpaper. He licked his lips.

“Are you listening Aomine?”

Aomine met his friends eyes. Kagami looked… worried. Wild split eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he looked into Aomine’s eyes. He watched as Kagami murmured something about them both needing a shower and then brought a hand towel up to his face, probably to stop the bleeding over his eye. Aomine noticed a bit of blood at the corner of Kagami’s bruised lip.

_His lip has blood on it… I don’t have a towel._

Without further thought Aomine leaned forward and swiped his tongue over the bruise on Kagami's lip that had no business being there. The taste was that of blood and what could only be the inside of Kagami’s mouth. He was unaware of how silent the room had gone, how still the air was, because all he could hear is the sound of his heart beating in his ears. Aomine looked at the bruise once more, the blood was gone. 

_Was that the taste of Taiga’s mouth?_

He raised his hand and gripped Kagami’s chin to force his mouth open, only then did he hear the quick intake of breath his friend took. He slowly ran his tongue over that bruised bottom lip just to taste it, and then bit it just to hear the startled grunt that Kagami gave him. A strong hand pressed against his chest but he just knocked it away and grabbed a handful of Kagami’s red hair. He leaned in and their mouths met with no resistance. He pressed his tongue into that waiting mouth… There was still no resistance to his touch, which spurred him on, encouraging him to tighten his grip. The feeling of Kagami’s hot tongue against his was amazing. Wanting more he sucked at it and made it clear that he was taking what was his.

_This is not nearly enough. He tastes so good..._

The room was saturated with Alpha scent, the crackling of Aomine’s aura, the hot waves of Kagami’s. It mixed in the air of the room and filled all of Aomine’s senses, rendering him thoughtless. The waves of scent and aura flowed freely from his body had no doubt caused Kagami’s compliance because there he was, lying flat on the bed, face flush, with the pale skin of his neck and shoulder exposed and open. He ran his brown fingers down the pale skin that contrasted with his so well. Then he sunk his teeth into the flesh. 

“Daiki!”

Kagami jumped so violently that he almost knocked Aomine to the ground. Kagami scrambled off the bed frantically, holding his shoulder. His face was red enough to match his hair as he stuttered and rambled about taking a shower and turning in for the night, telling Aomine he should go to his room and do the same. 

“Your body gives you away, Taiga,” he says calmly and stands from the bed and faces him. 

Kagami’s attempts to cover up his arousal fail miserably and he turns and marches out of the room and down the hall towards the showers


	7. That's What I Like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's What I Like  
> -Bruno Mars <3

Kagami stood in the shower staring down at his hardness in disbelief. He wondered how he got into this situation to begin with, trying to think back to when this tension had first developed between he and his friend. His mind would quickly return to Aomine’s lips against his, Aomine’s tug on his hair, and Aomine’s heavy aura pressing him into the bed. He sighed to himself. The only way out was through. 

He closed his eyes and gripped himself regrettably. The hot water on his back stung his skin and added sensation to his already heightened senses. It all flooded back now. All the years that he had watched the incredible movements of Aomine’s body. Wanting to be Aomine’s only rival. He had secretly craved the feeling of the other boys strong muscles, and his sunkissed brown skin. The memory of fierce blue eyes made him shudder and pause in his strokes. He could practically smell Aomine now and he wasn’t ready for this to end. 

_He wasn't ready for it to end?_ He shook his head, throwing water from his face, at the fact that he wanted to continue fantasizing about Aomine. He parted his legs a little more and resumed the movements of his hand over the length of his cock. Again, Aomine’s heady scent rushed his senses and made him brace himself with one hand against the wall. He groaned as he tightened his grip with each stroke. 

“Wow, Taiga,” a deep voice echoed in the shower stall.

Kagami spun around in shock and immediately wanted to sink into the floor and die. Aomine leaned casually on the wall of the stall’s towel area. His eyes were heavy lidded and burning with lust; the same ferocity that Kagami had just been fantasizing about. His gaze crawled up the redhead's body hungrily but he didn’t move.

“Don’t stop on account of me,” he drawled.

“G - get out, Aomine,” the redhead could only frown at the lack of sincerity in his own voice. 

His companion only raised an eyebrow.

Kagami swallowed thickly and squared his shoulders. He could do this, right? It’s not like he and his teammates didn’t see each other jerking off in the shower from time to time. Especially after a tough game. He turned back to the wall and wrapped his hand back around his painfully hard erection and continued where he left off. His cheeks burned with embarrassment and he groaned at the conflicting pleasure it gave him. With every stroke Kagami could feel the tightening deep inside him. Aomine just watched, which made Kagami’s skin prickle with goosebumps. He could feel the end rushing towards him each time his palm brushed over the smooth head of his cock. 

_So close… if I could just-_

“Taiga. ”

He whipped around just in time to see Aomine pull off his sweatpants and step into the space of the shower stall. He pressed his hands to either side of Kagami’s head. 

_Oh god, Aomine is naked… and in the shower with me._ His mouth opened as if to say something but nothing came out. Aomine’s presence once again became overwhelming and made him sway on his feet. 

“If you don’t want me here, tell me to leave, Taiga.” 

The silence on Kagami’s lips was deafening, the roar of the shower seemed to drown his words before he could even form them.

“Then tell me to stay.”

The redhead's eyes went wide at the statement. Would he really have to put this into words and speak the shame that burned inside of him? He was selfish. He wanted Aomine more than anyone else but he didn’t want to say it aloud. He was silent. 

He only found himself grasping at Aomine’s arm to stop his movements when the man turned to leave. Within seconds Aomine was stepping into the hot spray of water and shoving him back against the wall. There was no time for kissing because Aomine attacked his neck with his mouth and tongue. Kagami bucked his hips as their bodies slid together under the hot water. The steam clouded the stall making the entire situation seem like a dream.

He tried to push back with his body, but couldn’t budge the brick wall that was Aomine’s muscular shape. He moaned at the feeling of teeth on his neck and gripped a fist full of blue hair, pulling a growl from the body pressed against him. The water was hot enough that even Aomine’s shoulders were tinted red. 

Everything seemed to be happening at once. Aomine encircled his left hand around Kagami’s length, and he felt a hand slide down his back to his ass. Shit. He tried to speak but couldn’t get out the first syllable before there was a finger pressing past his clenched hole. Shit, it burns. But, the extra stimulation only pushed him closer to the inevitable end. The hand wrapped around his cock began to move with practiced ease and Kagami had to bite back his moans. It went this way for a while, Kagami pinned against the wall and on the verge of orgasm under Aomine’s talented hands and mouth. It was all too much for the redhead to comprehend. 

“Come for me, Taiga.” 

The sexiness of Aomine’s voice melted through his chest and he sucked in a breath that he didn't know he had been holding. Aomine pulled his hand back around to press their cocks together while stroking. He mouthed Kagami's neck, sucking little bruises along his throat, making his knees weaken. 

“Daiki-” Kagami's voice cut off in his throat as his resolve broke and the force of his orgasm seeming to knock the air from his lungs. Aomine watched him fall apart, those steely eyes taking in every shudder that ran through Kagami’s body and the flush of embarrassment and ecstasy that covered his face. The blue head groaned at the sight of that flushed face. 

_That look…_ Aomine thought. 

_How could this guy look so sexy?_

_Wasn’t a Alpha on Alpha pair supposed to be unheard of?_

_Wasn’t he supposed to be attracted to the scent of heat like a blind dog?_

His eyes drifted to the muscular neck that was bare before him. 

“I’ll take you just fine,” he murmured. With a growl Aomine sunk his sharp teeth into the flesh of his partner's shoulder and his body suddenly tensed as orgasmic sensations rolled over him. His aura spilled forth as he came with an intensity that he had not often felt with his Omega partners. Kagami must have finally come down from his high because Aomine could feel him squirm under the locked bite. He didn’t let go until every drop was milked out of his cock, and he didn’t let go when he heard Kagami hiss his name; he didn't let go until he tasted the trickle of blood his body craved in his mouth. 

“Ah! Aomine!” Kagami grabbed his shoulder when Aomine let go with a loud popping sound. 

“Sorry,” he said gently “my knot wouldn’t go for at least another two hours if I didn’t do that.” 

Kagami’s face paled. _Two hours!? What kind of beast was this man?_ Aomine could only chuckle at the dumbfounded look on the face in front of him. This was going to be interesting.

“Come on dickhead, let's go back to the room.”

xXx

Kagami woke up sweaty and uncomfortable. He was nearly falling off the bed and he couldn’t understand why. The clock told him is was 8:00 am on Saturday morning and he breathed a sigh of relief. It was short lived as waves of pain radiated from his hips and up his back. His face ached all over. And what the hell was wrong with his shoulder!? 

He attempted to roll to his side when he bumped into another body lying next to his. He turned his head on his pillow slowly as the events of the previous night sank back into his scattered mind. Messy dark blue hair peeked from between white sheets and Aomine had his arm hooked under his pillows, completely unaware of the outside world. 

Shock did not explain the mixture of emotions that Kagami felt at that moment. What had he done? What had _they_ done? This was uncharted territory for both of the Alphas and the severity of it all was not lost on Kagami. 

_Why then…_ He contemplated as he stared down at Aomine’s sleeping body. 

_Why do I feel… happy?_

A smile crept across his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys like my rendition of KagaMine! I really enjoyed writing this and I plan to continue this KnB - A/O verse, if I get some good feedback about it. This story can stand alone so if not, thats cool too. What did you guys think about the music? Did you listen? I saved the best song title for last. (✿◠‿◠)
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Rach
> 
> PS- Don't forget: Kudos are love, Comments are LIFE!!  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> **NOTE** One of my awesome readers commented that they looked at this story as AoKaga but that I called it KagaMine. This was my response- 
> 
> This story is ""TeChNiCaLlY"" AoKaga but 1. In this AU they will switch 2. I like the sound of KagaMine better. LOL so yes yes look at this fic as AoKaga bc you are correct!


End file.
